


Fairground

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Eleven years ago she said yes unknowing if she heard him correctly, and that was it. They’d never spoken again, join the world of Eden Grant and Jamal Wilson.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Nothing like you

Chapter One- Nothing like you  
“Happy anniversary Jamal, eleven years. Since seventh grade. I have no idea where you are. We never went out.” The young blonde shook her head, why did she say this every single year? She hardly knew the guy! Well, she didn’t. Hadn’t...just another example of how stupid she had always been. Eden Grant was the type of girl that was bright on paper but, she lacked a lot of common sense at times. Back in seventh grade a boy by the name of Jamal Wilson (and yes from the couple of times that she had seen him he was cute. As fuck.) Jamal has asked her to be his girlfriend, but Eden wasn’t sure she had heard him right because...why anyone would ask out a dumb bitch like her was beyond her. Quietly panicking to herself, she blurted out a faint “yes.” Then Jamal had high fived her and they never spoke, or saw the other again. Every year she thought of this. For eleven years. Eden Grant had been in three relationships since then, complete train wrecks. Honestly where was her brain? Carter Blankenship has been her first boyfriend when she was twenty, at first he was so sweet and attentive but...among getting engaged he turned into this sadistic monster who she couldn’t get away from. Upon him going to jail that following Fall, a couple of months later she met Blake Corinthos a banker, you’d think he’d be respectable, right? Wrong again. Blake took all of her money...why was he a banker if he was into fraudulent activities? And slept with her Dad. She still wasn’t speaking to her parents over that one, how could her mom forgive him like that? It had been two years and she wouldn’t be the one to break the ice. Her last boyfriend Aaron Blair had completely broken her spirit...because she actually loved him. But to him, it was all just a bet. She would never again date someone younger then her, immature ass.   
“E, what are you doing?” She heard a warm chuckle from the doorway of her office, upon looking up she saw the auburn curls of her best friend, Reagan Moore.  
“Working.” Eden says innocently, knowing she should go home.  
“You’re still wondering about that boy. You’re unbelievable. You know that. Right?” The redhead giggled shaking her head.  
“I’m...curious.” Eden trails off.  
“Get some rest, babe. You barely sleep as it is, and you need to be well rested for Friday.” Her best friend sighed.  
“What’s Friday?” Edens eyebrows shot up, what had she forgotten now? Shit.  
“What do you mean?? You’re birthday! You forgot you’re birthday?” Reagan broke into uncontrollable laughter.  
“Oh.” Was all that came out of her mouth. See when I tell you I’m a scatterbrain, I mean it.  
// 4 hours later//  
“I’m going to get something to eat.” Eden sighs putting her coat on, as she locked her office door. There was a small, homey cafe right across the street from her house that she went to all the time. Victoria’s cafe, and she wouldn’t have to drive very far to get home. She arrived in about fifteen minutes and goes inside, promptly sitting in a red booth.  
“Exscuse me, but is you’re name Eden?” A male voice spoke, making her look up from the menu.  
“Why?” She rose one blonde brow.  
“The Eden Grant that went to everridge middle?” He continues on.  
“Yes...do I know you?” She asked, by now very intrigued.  
“I don’t know if you remember me but, I’m Jamal Wilson.”


	2. You’re always here

Chapter Two- You’re always here  
Oh my-this was him? His honey golden hues stared down at her, a sheepish smile on the young man’s face.  
“Wow...it is. It is you. Damn.” Fell out of Eden’s mouth, what the fuck? God she wanted to die, right here. All of a sudden she was no longer hungry.  
“You haven’t changed a bit. I should have-I should have talked to you back then. Do you think we could talk?” Jamal asked her.  
“I’m not sure whether that’s a good or bad thing but, thank you. I actually haha, I actually didn’t understand what you said to me back then.” Eden admits, embarrassed.  
“Ouch.” Jamal chuckled, she was unlike anyone he had ever met.  
“But yeah we should talk. I’ve actually been wondering about you since then.” Eden laughingly nodded.  
“Really? I thought it was only me. May I?” Jamal gestures to the empty side of the booth.  
“Yes, of course. How else would we talk?” Eden playfully rolls her eyes, as he sat down.  
“I-I honestly thought that you weren’t interested in having anything to do with me. You saying yes seemed like you were trying not to let me down but, I should have talked to you.” He explained, looking into her eyes.  
“After we high fived, when the bell rang I’d realized what you said but you were already gone. I never saw you again but, I guess there’s a reason we saw each other again. Tonight.” Eden chuckles, who would have thought this could happen?  
“There must be a reason. Maybe we’ll, if I’m lucky...maybe we could finally go out on a date. The date I’d always dreamed about taking my dream girl out on.” Jamal chuckles softly, and the females eyes lit up.  
“I’m you’re dream girl?” She asked, in awe of this whole thing.  
“Of course you are. Any man would be lucky to have you, I know we’re not hormone driven teenagers anymore but...I really want to get to know you.” Jamal says seriously, all joking disappeared from his face.  
“I think you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into with me but..I’d like that. My birthday is Friday and my best friend is throwing me a birthday party. You should come.” Eden brightly smiled, none of her previous boyfriends have ever done or said anything like that before.  
“I’d love to.” Jamal agreed, after exchanging numbers the two went their separate ways.  
“Reagan is never going to believe this.” The blonde laughed, as she unlocked her door.  
If only the two lovers knew how much their world would be turned...would they have still wanted to run into each other? I’m not so sure. A ways down the road from Eden Grant’s house, stood a brunette woman under a bright blue umbrella, with a sadistic smirk on her porcelain face.  
“Now it’s time to have some fun.”


End file.
